veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Oslo
Oslo is the sixth episode of the seventh season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on May 5, 2019. Synopsis Selina tries to arrange a meeting via her Finnish contact Minna. Gary helps Catherine plan a big event. Jonah and Amy push an anti-vax message in Pennsylvania. Mike finds a new home. Richard may have an enemy. Plot Selina and her team are in Oslo, Norway, to accept the Peace Summit Award from the World Summit of Nobel Peace Laureates, which Ben describes as being a "Nobel Prize Junior". While there, Selina is offered a large bribe from Murman Shalikashvili, and then meets with Minna, and asks her to arrange a meeting with Chinese President Lu, hoping that Lu's sexual attraction to Minna can lead. She also attempts to convince Catherine to marry Marjorie on European soil to exempt Catherine from common property law. Catherine is upset by the proposal. Keith Quinn confronts Selina and threatens to expose the fact that Selina droned civilians in the middle-east during her presidency. Afterwards, Selina and Minna meet up and Selina inadvertently reveals information about the drone strike, resulting in Minna having Selina arrested for war crimes. At the Finnish embassy, Minna grants Selina asylum. Campaigning in Pennsylvania, Jonah begins appealing to the anti-vaccination crowd. However, he inadvertently gives the crowd, and crowds he was previously campaigning with, chickenpox. Meanwhile, Lloyd tries to reconnect with Jonah and Jonah begrudgingly agrees. At his mother's house, Jonah and Lloyd end up getting along until Lloyd drops dead of adult chickenpox. Uncle Jeff struggles to compose himself at the funeral, laughing hysterically that Jonah killed his own father inadvertently. He attempts to pay Amy for sex, offering double if she's "got a dick under the dress", but she refuses. Meanwhile, Richard, the new Lieutenant Governor of Iowa, unknowingly finds himself at odds with Governor Ballentine, who thinks that Richard is coming for his job. Richard, Ballentine, and Dan visit Jonah's house in New Hampshire, where Ballentine contracts shingles and goes blind, having to step down, allowing Richard to ascend to the Governorship. It's also revealed that, as Governor, Richard will be a superdelegate at the upcoming National Convention where his support may come in handy. In Norway, Selina is surprised to see an outpouring of support from the United States, with voters chanting that she should be released, with her staff claiming that Americans don't care if she drones a bunch of Muslims. In a phone-in interview with Mike, who has been given his own CBS talk show, Selina walks him through the drone strike footage, and claims that the terrorist in question had a zoo, resulting in an elephant and other animals being killed in the strike. Catherine announces that she has changed her mind and now wants to get married at the embassy in Oslo, and Selina realizes she can use this to her advantage. That night, with the help of Murman, Selina is able to escape via a tunnel network originally constructed to aid Nazi forces during the Second World War, though she is uneasy at Murman's constant jokes about people he has killed in false rescues. Selina makes a stop on the way to the airport, after seeing someone who looks suspiciously like Andrew, to accept her Peace Summit Award. In the lobby, Selina finally meets with Lu, revealing she knows all about his plan to get Montez re-elected. She offers him any islands, but as Lu refuses, Selina finally offers to return Tibet to Chinese sovereignty. Lu, ecstatic, accepts her request and switches his support from Montez to Selina. Selina accepts her award, giving a speech about the importance of a free Tibet, and reluctantly takes a picture with all the baby Llamas she helped free. At the airport, Selina finds herself in a sea of protestors, furious over the elephant that Selina droned. Kent claims that this will hurt Selina's numbers. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Sally Phillips as Minna Häkkinen * Emily Pendergast as Beth Hennick * Eugene Alper as Murman Shalikashvili * Tzi Ma as Lu Chi-Jang * Michael McKean as Governor Ballentine * David Pasquesi as Andrew Meyer * Nancy Lenehan as Nancy Ryan * Andy Daly as Keith Quinn * Peter MacNicol as Jeff Kane * John Carroll Lynch as Lloyd Hennick Trivia -Had this not been the final season, the original storyline would have contained a trial for Selina's war crimes to conclude the season. Gallery 706 - 5.jpg 7x06_0003.jpg 7x06_0000.jpg 706.jpeg 706 - 4.png 706 - 3.png Behind the Scenes Nov27 - 3.jpeg 706b - 2.jpeg 706b - 3.jpeg Nov27 - 1.jpeg D6YrgINUIAE5FHq.jpg-large.jpeg Nov26 - 1.jpeg Nov15 - 2.jpeg 706b - 4.jpeg 706b - 5.jpeg Nov20.jpeg 706b - 6_5.jpeg D6YwXYbUwAAVvjb.jpg-large.jpeg Nov19 - 1.jpeg Nov15 - 4.jpeg D6ZUDNPUYAE3w2J.jpg-large.jpeg D6Yn1wcUYAA7_nm.jpg-large.jpeg 706b - 10.jpeg Nov15 - 3.jpeg 706b - 11.jpeg 706b - 6.jpeg 706b - 7.jpeg Nov14 - 4.jpeg D6Yp7ToUcAAYJN0.jpg-large.jpeg Nov14 - 2.jpeg Nov14 - 3.jpeg Nov14 - 1.jpeg 706b - 13.jpeg Nov13 - 1.jpeg 706b - 14.jpeg D6Y0HH1UEAAyk_3.jpg-large.jpeg D6ZU6_KV4AAgzsC.jpg-large.jpeg 706b - 15.jpeg 706b - 16.jpeg 706b - 17.jpeg D6Y1-ejUUAAgMWz.jpg-large.jpeg D6ZY0LUUIAAI2F0.jpg-large.jpeg Nov26 - 2.jpeg 706b - 18.jpeg 706b - 19.jpeg D6YvGkIU0AAr2os.jpg-large.jpeg 706b - 20.jpeg D6YnCCfUIAAM6y2.jpg-large.jpeg Nov16.jpeg D6NsLHQWwAIqjKh.jpg-large.jpeg D6Ytn20V4AA2bE_.jpg-large.jpeg Nov15 - 1.jpeg Props 253904_0.jpg|Jonah's megaphone 254618_0.jpg|Ballentine hospital ID 254619_0.jpg|Minna's yoghurt 254621_0.jpg|Jonah's speech on immigrants 254622_0.jpg|Mike's CBS script 254623_0.jpg|FOX News script 254626_0.jpg|Richard takes office newspaper 254624_0.jpg|Selina's Nobel speech 254629_0.jpg|Selina's Nobel award 254630_0.jpg|Nobel ceremony program (1) 254631_0.jpg|Nobel ceremony program (2) 254643_0.jpg|Nobel press credential 254639_0.jpg|Elephant costume